


「KT」熬夜

by Domotomomo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotomomo/pseuds/Domotomomo





	「KT」熬夜

001

 

我从来没去过那间发廊。

我想，正常人也许都不会去——如果不是店门边上的墙上有着一个表明着是理发店的红蓝白标志，可能没有人会想到那会是一个发廊。它坐落在一条昏暗的巷子里，翻着被踢到的垃圾桶的野狗与它作伴，我曾在下班时无意间往里面望了一眼：它的招牌又旧又脏，几近看不清上面的名字。歪斜着挂在最上面，岌岌可危得像是一阵劲风就能把他刮到水泥地上。玻璃门紧闭着，把手上有一串蓝色的风铃，里面散发着淡淡的艳红色的光芒，我甚至还听到了从里面传出的，电视音量调成最大音量的某个过气明星以往的演唱会。

但我仍然能看见从发廊里走出来的男人，有时候是几个一边抽烟一边嬉笑的痞子，有时候是一个在电线杆子旁吐到天昏地暗的醉鬼。我捂着自己的口鼻，那劣质烟草的味儿能让我反胃到吐出胆汁来。可我家里的窗口处仍可以对着那条巷子，在我夜晚偶尔喝着草莓牛奶的时候，还能看见从发廊里走出几个穿着暴露的女人：短裙，渔网袜，亮片高跟鞋。她们的妆容精致而又浓厚，脸颊可以和脖子不是一个色号；黑色的粗长眼线和鲜艳的大红唇成为了她们的特色。她们的指尖里熟稔地夹着一根长烟在吞云吐雾，之中还夹杂着火机打火的声音。

我最后竟然去了那间发廊。

这是我感到最不可思议的事情。

 

002

 

原因是我没有及时交上水费，而被那个染着奇怪发色，其实已经是花白头发的老太婆停了水。不得不说，那老太婆就是个巫婆，她可以没理由地涨我的房租，我却对着她满是褶子的脸无言以对，这让我一度觉得窝火。我抓了抓自己发痒的脑袋，抓了一手的头油，我敢确定虱子一定喜欢这个新家。我立马套上了我的大衣，也不顾老太婆的质问，而直接下了楼——一时间有些迷茫，毕竟以我现在口袋里的钞票，根本无法去那种豪华的美容院。于是我停在原地，倚靠在一辆不知是谁停留在这的破旧自行车旁，吹了会儿冷风，最终还是选择走进了那条巷子里。

打着盹儿的野狗发出不小的呼噜声，我小心翼翼地掠过它，踩在了粘稠的地面上。当我打开那扇看似沉重的玻璃门时，风铃被我的动作而晃动着，在白天里，我却能感受到如夜深时刻的宁静。这间发廊没我想象中的大，只有几把升降椅和几面不怎么干净的镜子，剪子和剃须刀等工具零散地被放置在一边。我听见了还在播放的偶像音乐戛然而止，随后有个披头散发的女人问我：

“来做什么的？”

当时的我还不知道这句话的含义，我只是想洗个头，我实在忍受不了随时发痒的感觉。于是我乖顺地回答：

“我来洗头。”

她的脸上马上显现出了一缕暧昧的笑容，上下打量了我几眼，什么也没说，直接把我按在了一把椅子上，我的正对面正好有一个洗手台，顶上是热水器，连着一个深色的莲蓬头。台沿上挤着好几个没有标签的瓶瓶罐罐，几乎要被碰落在地。

她很快闪身进了里屋，我瞄了一眼，那里漆黑一片。我坐在椅子上，心里哼了一遍刚才女人关上的歌。因为这个偶像组合还是蛮火的，我经常可以在隔壁房屋里听到他们的音乐。半晌，我发觉有个人来到了我的身边，不是刚才的那个已经色衰的女人——

我无论如何也想不到，是个男人，或者说，是个男孩儿。

他身上套着件大了两个号的白色衬衫，这显得他的身躯更加瘦弱了。有一头能遮着大半张脸的及脖头发，发梢微卷，就让我一时看不太清他全部的容貌。我再没有仔细去端详他，因为我已经躺下了身，现在我的眼前只有天花板上一摇一晃的白色吊灯。

不过还好，在开启莲蓬头的那一刹那，我听见女人在我身后，用一种不太耐烦的语气说：

“记得好好做事。”

我看不见他的身影，可能因为他有些瘦小，我敢确定，我都可以用我的怀抱把他整个圈住——我感觉有一只手抚上了我的额头，然后把我的刘海往后面撩去。那只手有着柔软的指腹，指关节处有着像我一样常年拿着笔似的的薄茧。他把我的头发打湿后，十只手指插进我的头发里，手的大小正好能覆盖着我的头颅。他开始小力地按压，我能感受到他还有些拘束。

“你叫什么名字？”

我睁开眼问他，并且再次看见了他：他看起来年龄真的不大，脸颊处有点稚嫩，睫毛很长，嘴唇苍白，清澈的瞳孔像是一片未知情感的大海。他的动作一顿，显而易见，他没想到我会问他问题，又或者，他刚才正在想别的事。

“刚。”

他低着嗓子说，好像在隐忍着什么，但其实他的声音黏糯，有点像半融化的蜂糖，还带点关西口音。这多亏他是服务者，而我是顾客，所以我很快就知道，刚今年十六岁，来到这里不算太久（他并不是很想谈身世）——他似乎被我问得嫌烦了，手里的莲蓬头一歪，淋了我一脸的水，还有些幸灾乐祸地微笑：

“你就别说话了，香波你要什么味的？”

我眯了会儿眼，干脆自己用手抹了一把脸，然后看到了刚嘴边弯起的唇角，心里竟然一点气也没有了。行，这个年龄的男孩儿总归都是带点顽皮的。

我之后又嘟囔了一句：“牛奶。”刚便从那些瓶罐挑选着，最后拿出一个瓶子，挤出来一坨淡粉色的膏体，我闻得出来，那是草莓味。他在我的头发上抓了几把，很快就浮上了一层泡沫。

“你为什么会来这？”

我没想到刚会主动向我搭话，这时我的脑内还在构思我要投稿的短篇小说。他问我，我楞了一下，那样子按照他的话来说，就是只被热晕的猫，我欲言又止：

“我……我就是来洗头而已。”

刚看着我，清明双眼绽放着柔和的暖晕，那又像是我曾在某个夜晚看见过的闪耀的星点。他笑了，想要笑出声，又怕不远的女人责备，只好抖着自己的肩膀，沾满泡沫的手在我的额头上划着图案。紧接着，他问了一句绝对不符合他现在年龄的问题：

“喂，你还是处男吗？”

我惊讶极了，没错，震惊，半天没搞懂刚的意思。刚笑完，不说话了，开始沉默，冲洗我头上的泡沫来。“闭上眼。”他在我耳边轻声说道，我的耳尖感受到了一股热气，我想他刚才一定吃过水果味的泡泡糖，因为我能闻到的空气中充斥着甜腻的味道，之后，我闭上眼，耳边都是水流的声响了。

“你真的不知道这里是做什么的吗？”

刚放下莲蓬头，拿来一块毛巾给我擦拭头发，我们面对面地相望——我还特意俯了下身，让刚能够得到我的头顶。我沉吟片刻，摇了摇头，又点了点头，刚原本面无表情的一张脸又展现出了一点笑容，现在我们的距离近到我能够看清他脸上的细小绒毛，他的额头上还有几道浅色的疤痕。然后，“轰——”的一声，他打开了吹风机，周围的气息一度升温，大概是吹风机里还有滋啦滋啦的声音，我的心情也一度烦躁起来。

吹干了后，他摸了摸我的头发，说：“你的头发好软啊，像猫咪一样。”我把我口袋里的钞票都给了他，那是我交完房租后仅剩的一些钱，还沾了水，皱皱巴巴的一团。刚握着钞票，说：“你给多了。”

“你收下吧。”我说，吹风机吹得我还有些燥热，我突然想起来我的屋子还没有收拾，那里堆满了我扔的到处都是的草稿纸，老巫婆恐怕又要发飙。正当我转身要离开，刚突然拉住了我的衣襟，死死的，另一只手还攥着那些钞票。我转头，看见他眼中另一抹不一样的神采。

他蓦然恭恭敬敬地说道：

“今天晚上，您还会来吗？”

 

 

003

 

我当然知道那个发廊是干什么的，别把我当做白痴。

但那天晚上我还是走进了那条巷子去，也许是因为我没忘记那双明亮的眼眸。野狗被赶走了，不知去了哪里，怕是为了那些后半夜出来的男人们。我走得很慢，但即使我是走一步停一步，最终还是在发廊门口的一根装有路灯的电线杆子旁边看见了坐在木椅上的刚。

昏暗的橙色光芒打在了他的身上，身旁便倒映着一个极长的影子——我仿佛看见了不一样的刚，他穿着一件黑色的无袖背心，又穿着一条紧身皮裤，踏着一双有点跟的皮靴，这个装扮真是非常的不合适现在的他。他的手里夹着一个半截的烟头，但我更觉得那是他在哪里捡起来的，可能就是某个女人留下的——啊，他看见我了，丢了烟头，朝我走了过来。他今晚就像是我见过的其他夜晚里的人一样，但是，又不一样：他的头发还是蓬松的，随着夜风摇摆，但是朝着脑后全部梳了过去，露出一片白皙的额；眼眶画了细长的眼线，尾端打了个妩媚的弯；原本苍白的唇又不知为什么泛着淡红，活像是只能够一口吞下的新鲜樱桃。不得不说，今夜他是好看，又是我极陌生的。我情愿看到的是白天的他，那还像个十六岁的少年。

我稀里糊涂地就跟他进入了那个神秘的里屋，大约是被他今晚的装扮晃花了眼。那个里屋进去后，没我想象得那么神奇：一个很小的单人间，摆着一张双人床。而这或许还只是里屋的一间房间——刚一屁股坐在床上，把皮靴脱掉，扔去了一边。

“你愣着干什么呀？”

刚问，光着脚又走到还站在原地的我。他拉了拉我的衣领，打开了顶端的两颗纽扣，同时扯下来的还有我最外面的大衣。我望着还比我矮上一点点的刚，垂下了眼眉。

“你为什么要这么做呢？”

刚眨眨眼。

“田中会起疑的。”田中就是一开始我见到的那个女人，我猜。我被刚牵起了手，跟着他坐在了床边，“况且你觉得，今天白天为什么会是我来给你洗头?”

刚俏皮地笑着，身子往前倾斜，这件黑色背心衬着他皮肤白皙，肩膀上甚至还有颗小小的痣。

我们开始接吻，这是他先主动的。

他起先先是碰到了我的唇，我真的闻到了股樱桃味儿——接着，他就把舌头伸了进来，趁着我的牙关已像是摇摇欲坠的城墙，小巧的舌尖扫过了我的每颗牙齿，以及上颚的每一处。我依稀地听见他模糊的声音，和咂咂的唾液分泌。

“你还是不是个男人呀，小猫咪。”

我看他又眯着眼笑，一口声音黏腻着。他的吻技说真的，差劲极了，不知道是谁教的他，还是无师自通？——他甚至不知道呼吸。因此，在他稍微离开去补充几口新鲜空气时，我看着他耳尖飞过的一抹红霞，猛地又揽过了他的肩膀，去覆盖住那张柔软的双唇，并且捞住了那条像是布丁般要一抿即化的舌头。刚显然吓了一跳，可是也没有推开我。我托着他的脑袋，直到不知何时，我已经把他压在了身下。

我再次觉得他的身形是如此瘦削，快要滴出血似的耳垂实在太过可爱。我用一只手解开了我的衬衫扣子，然后把它扔在了一边，而刚也脱了自己的背心，胸底下有几道清晰可见的肋骨痕迹。我又去吻他的锁骨，恶趣味地咬下了一个印记。他除了一声呻吟，再无其他。我的头向下，含住了一颗红缨，只是吸吮了几下就发硬挺立了起来。他的胸部精瘦，有些过于敏感了，我想。内裤底部湿了一片，我可以用手指在那细细勾勒着青涩性器的形状，每撸动一下，刚的身体便接着颤抖一下——我忽然感觉，他就像我与他白天第一次见面的感觉一样，拘束而又惊慌失措，我褪下那块最后的布料，问：

“你是第一次？”

当时我也只是随口一问，我没想到刚回答我说：“对。”我讶异了一番，然后我握着他有些硌手的腰，说：

“我会小心一些的。”

起先也想问有没有什么保护措施和工具，却没想到他什么都没有，每每想起，就不由自主地胸闷。

谁知刚莞尔一笑，映着床头柜不怎么亮的灯光，之前被我吻得些许红的嘴角弯弯，有点迷离的美感。他两只手抓着我的胳膊，缓缓摩挲着流畅的线条。

“不。”他摇头，“不要做什么多余的事情，请用力一些，让我感觉到痛。”

他微闭上眼，细长的睫毛开始颤动。

“让我记住这个夜晚。”

话已至此，我还能说些什么？我举起他的双腿，让它们搭在我的肩上。他的穴口在手指的搅动下已经泥泞了一片，耻毛也被性器顶端渗出的液体而一缕缕地打湿，他浑身都有一种因为发热而浅粉的颜色，就连空气也开始炽热起来。我几乎是把性器挤进了那个窄小的甬道，才进去一半，刚尖叫了一声，便没了声音。我深呼吸着，紧致的甬道因为突如其来的异物而不间断地收缩，说真的，我差点没泄出来。我全根没入，炙热如硬铁般的阴茎在他脆弱的甬道中不停搅动着，刚用脚跟踢我，可无奈无力得像是一团棉花。他的嘴里再也抑制不住细碎的呻吟了，他抽泣着，泪水把他的眼线都染了开来。

“为什么哭？”

这是一个愚蠢的问题，但我就想这么问。我把他一把抱了起来，如我所想，我能把他整个人都圈起来——他没说话，双手抱着我的脖子，底下的性器还在猛烈撞击着，流下些许透明的体液，弄湿了我的大腿。我没法停下来了，低头舔去刚脸上的泪滴，他就像是块诱人的糖，我想要把他融化，想要把他吞噬。一次又一次的冲刺发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，刚的喘息甜腻而又软糯，他陡然浑身颤抖，然后瘫软在我的怀里射了出来，在腹部上又缓缓流下。我亲了亲他的脸，又把他放在床上。刚微微喘着气，还有些发抖的手放在了自己的小腹上，粘稠的乳白精液顺着他的腿根流了出来，红肿的穴口仍一张一合着。我为他清理，他看着我，突然打开了话匣子。

他说他一开始被父母卖了，辗转了几个人手上才来到了这里，在田中这儿，他甚至是件免费的赠品。因为没钱，而那两个人一个吸毒，一个嗜赌，纸牌和白粉在他们眼里恐怕比儿子重要的多。他一开始不愿意接客，迎接他的那只有殴打。

“她会先把我用被子裹起来，然后用鞭子抽，这样我身上就不会有明显的伤痕了。”刚说道，窝在了我的怀里，他的身体还有刚刚欢爱过的余温，把大腿靠在我的腿上，软得像一汪春水。

我摸着他的腰间，猝然有些烫手。

“那你为什么会选择我？”

我有些不解，刚哼哼几声，忽然翻过身来。

“因为我觉得你有趣。”

我正在想，这个理由听上去有些太牵强了。他忽地凑了上来，在我的耳边吹气。

“我好像有点喜欢上你了。”

于是我们又做了一次，这一次让我知道了刚是个聪明的男孩——他已经学会了用双腿圈住了我的腰，并且在真正情动的时候发出既不做作而又好听的娇喘，亲吻着我的喉结，最后发出一声满足的叹息。

“请问，我能有幸知道我第一个客人的名字吗？”

他从角落里找到了自己皱巴巴的背心和皮裤，内裤也是湿的，他皱皱眉，干脆扔进了垃圾桶。

“哦……你叫这个名字？真好听，的确像光一样pikapika的。”

我听不出那是什么语气，又见他从口袋里掏出一个口香糖，给了我一个，是我闻到的从他嘴里散发的味道。我咀嚼着，感受不到多甜，他吹着粉色的泡泡，把我送了出去，晚风一下子就把我吹醒了：我忽然发现我没有钱给他，但是他说，我已经给他了，然后向我眨了眨眼。

我晃晃悠悠地走出了巷子，回过头去看，刚站在那跟电线杆子下，瘦弱的身体显得不堪一击，一闪一灭的灯光让我看不清他的的表情，他只是在向我挥着手。

我头脑一热，真的是脑子里一片空白地飞快跑了过去，又在他惊讶的目光中一把抓过他细弱的手腕，猛地跑出了巷子。

不知在哪的野狗吠了两声，便没有了声音。我喘着气，刚也喘了几口，开口问：

“你...？”

“我想带你走。”

我的头脑还是发热的，夜风都冷却不下来。刚睁大眼睛，路灯光像星星一样地在他渐渐深邃的眸子里闪耀着。良久，他突然笑了，但是我又明确看到他眼眶里开始溢出了什么，很快，他哽咽着，撇开了我的手：

“谢谢你，光一。”他说，“可田中不会同意的，就算会，你要相信她能够让你破产。”

“不过——”

他抬起眼，呈现着两道弯曲的上目线。

“我会记得，你是第一个对我这么好的人。”

我这哪里是对他好了呢。

我止不住心疼，同时也知道他所说的含义，可是——我就是放不下他，我可能是疯了吧。

“那我们就离开这里。”我也笑了笑，他一愣，怔怔地看着我。“我本来就没钱，和破产没什么区别，我只想带你离开这里，关键是——你愿不愿意和我走？”

这才是关键。

如果这一切只是我一厢情愿，那我最后也没办法强制。

 

刚还是看着我，我们之间只靠着皎洁的月光勉强可以看到对方的样子。很快，我就看见他终于流下了一滴泪，并且打湿了几根睫毛。

他握着我的手，手心微热。

 

 

004

 

那的确是我头脑发热，不过我不后悔。

我的老家是我最后的一片能够生存的地方，起码不用露宿街头。我用刚的故事作为蓝本写了一篇短篇小说。幸运的是，有一家编辑看中了我的文章，并且鼓励我写成长篇发表。我照做了，后来我发现刚是读过书的，甚至还能给我校稿，他看完原稿的时候，也没什么剧烈的反应，只淡笑了下，似乎把什么都看透了，让人不觉得他只是个十六岁的少年。

“祝你成功。”他只说了那么一句。

但后来我的确侥幸取得了成功。

而他是唯一和我分享成功喜悦的人。

我们的生活走上了正轨，我鼓励他继续去上学，他似乎有些担心必要的事情，但很快我就向他保证，一切都包在我的身上。

他笑了，又问我：

“我该怎么报答你才好？”

我还没说话，他就自顾自抱着我回答：

“只好一直在你身边了，你甩不掉我啦。”

 

我只能回抱着他，感受着他经久不息的心跳，并且庆幸着这一切，并不是一晌贪欢。

 

end.


End file.
